Puede haber mas que una simple amistad!
by licborrego
Summary: Esta historia esta basada un mundo un poco alterno donde nuestras protagonistas deben pasar por pruebas difíciles y descubrir que sinceramente hay amor real en ellas o solo una amistad por parte de una, Amor, Decepción, Intriga, aventuras, vamos disfrutemos un poco de este mi primer Fic


_**Puede haber más que Amistad?**_

Capítulo 1 – un nuevo comienzo –

Ha pasado mucho días en los cuales he reflexionado del porque solo me pasa a mi estas cosas, creo que tengo todo lo que deseo, me he ganado el respeto, la fama, tengo dinero propio a base de mi esfuerzo, relaciones pasajeras si porque solo un verdadero amor he tenido en mi vida, el cual no comprendo porque se casó con su primo? Esa ha sido la interrogante que me ha acompañado desde aquella tarde en la cual aún duele y la recuerdo como si fuera ayer ….

**Flash Back **

**** Hace 3 años ****

**Era una tarde hermosa del 27 de abril, estaba ansiosa ya que Sachiko me había citado para hablar conmigo de algo muy seriamente ya que iba a cambiar nuestro futuro, me cito alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, en nuestro parque favorito en la banca que era nuestro lugar especial, llegue media hora antes y llevaba una flor Casablanca su favorita, por décima vez me cheque que estuviera presentable, bien peinada, me retoque un poco el maquillaje… si todo perfecto, alzo la mirada hacia el horizonte y la voy viendo llegar tan hermosa, radiante la luz del sol y el aire de ese momento le da un toque mágico y único la veo con detenimiento grabando cada detalle, su forma de caminar el que me haya visto y ser la causante de esa maravillosa sonrisa**

**Sachiko: Hola Yumi buenas tardes (me saluda con un fuerte abrazo y besa mi mejilla)**

**Yumi: Hola Sachiko buenas tardes que bella estas hoy, más que ayer sin duda alguna (le doy un tierno beso en su mejilla y por el alago ella se sonroja, es tan linda)**

**Sachiko: Hay mi Yumi siempre tan amable y atenta con tu mejor amiga (me dice sonrojada acaso tengo una posibilidad)**

**Yumi: mira te traje esto (le entrego la flor y me sonrojo por lo evidente que siento por ella)**

**Sachiko: gracias Yumi sabes que es mi flor favorita (me abraza y me mira seria) Yumi hay algo que necesito que hablemos…**

**Yumi: claro Sachiko sentémonos en nuestra banca así no nos interrumpirán (la guio y nos sentamos)**

**Sachiko: Yumi….(me mira con cierta tristeza en sus ojos) nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo cierto?(yo asiento) sabes que eres la única persona que me entiende y me comprende, siempre has estado para mi incondicionalmente como yo contigo (desvía un poco su mirada viendo hacia el horizonte) tu…..no sabes….. como me….. duele (suspira para tomar fuerza) pero por más que he tratado de que esto que me está sucediendo no nos llegue a afectar en nuestra amistad**

**Yumi: por dios Sachiko! No me asustes que ha pasado? (le digo un poco preocupada en mi tono)**

**Sachiko: Esta bien te lo diré….Yumi me voy a casar en tres días…(sin más le suelto la noticia como una bomba sin previo aviso , como una daga en mi corazón) es con mi primo con quien me tengo que casar, yo…..no puedo desobedecer a mi familia**

**Yumi: como que te vas a casar! (le digo automáticamente aun en shock) por que….. no me habías dicho nada sachi (en un hilo de voz bajo)**

**Sachiko: Lo siento tanto Yumi querida es lo mejor, tu necesitas conocer gente nueva y yo por más que trate de que este matrimonio no se realizará, pero no tengo elección así que tengo que obedecer por la tradición en mi familia (me mira de una manera que no puedo comprender bien, si es enfado u odio pero a quien)**

**Yumi: Sachi porque me haces esto yo…. daría todo por ti, para que seas feliz y libre, creí…. que ya habían cambiado las cosas, como ya no me contabas nada al respecto, es que acaso si le amas,,,,(me salen unas lágrimas traicioneras y trato de disimular limpiándomelas)**

**Sachiko: Yumi mi mejor amiga sabes que nunca te he ocultado nada (salvo que te he amado en secreto desde k nos conocimos) a pesar de llevarnos un año de diferencia en edad, nos hemos complementado muy bien y nos entendemos a la perfección, sin ti no se… que sería de mi sin ti en mi vida…(bajo mi mirada) me enamoré de el sin darme cuenta es por eso que acepte casarme y adelantar la boda sin decir a nadie más que a la familia (le miento descaradamente, es mejor que se decepcione y aleje de mi)**

**Yumi: mírame a los ojos sachi y dime que estas enamorada de el, que yo….. no significo nada para ti (le digo desesperada y sin más le suelto mis verdaderos sentimientos) porque yo TE AMO como todo mi ser y si tu me aceptas yo podría ayudarte a anular ese compromiso, sabes que mi familia es de gran renombre más que tu prometido (le miro con cierto enojo en mi cara) **

**Sachiko: que dices Yumi (sorprendida por su confesión, no puedo creerlo ella también me ama, nooo lo siento yumi tengo que alejarme, porque hasta ahora me lo dices) yo realmente me enamore de el con sus detalles, su caballerosidad, por sus atenciones además con el podré formar una familia un heredero para nuestras familias que fortalezcan la unión de nosotros (como le mentía descaradamente a mi vida a mi luz, pero es mejor) lo siento Yumi, creo k tu tomaste a mal mis sentimientos hacia ti.**

**Yumi: cómo puedes decir eso, si vi señales que tu siente lo mismo por mi (la abrazo y le robo un beso con mucha devoción como si ese beso dependiera mi vida, siento como si ella me correspondiera, empezamos muy tímidamente y después suavemente es como si estuviéramos destinadas hay una sincronía, hasta que siento algo caliente en mi mejilla)**

**Sachiko: (me abraza y siento que me empieza a besar, dios sus labios son tan dulces y suaves, cuantas veces me los imagine el poder besarlos, es tan sublime, estoy accediendo, no debo hacerlo tengo que alejarla por su bien, así que solo se me ocurre darle una bofetada) Que te pasa Yumi, aléjate de mí! Yo solo te vía como mi mejor amiga como la hermanita que nuca tuve: así que no lo vuelvas hacer que yo amo a Suguru no a ti (me separo abruptamente de ella poniendo limites) **

**Yumi: Sachi yo…. (me sobo por inercia mi mejilla) creí que tu sentías lo mismo creo que mal interprete las señales, discúlpame si te he causado alguna ofensa, creo k lo mejor es alejarme…. (he digo desconsolada y apenada) se feliz con él yo….. no sabrás de mi cuídate**

**Sachiko: Es lo mejor, creo k tal vez cuando tu estés segura de que yo te veo como mi hermanita, hasta entonces hablaremos (le miento a mi único y verdadero amor, así toda la fama que me caracteriza poniéndome mi coraza donde nadie sabe lo que realmente siento, fría y calculadora) hasta entonces adiós Yumi Fukusawa**

**Yumi: Hasta entonces adiós Srita Sachiko Ogasawara (caigo de rodillas sin verla partir, llorando como si acabara de morir la persona mas importante en toda mi vida) porque …..porque el….sachi….noooooooo**

**** Fin del Flash Back ****

- Solo de recordar me duele el corazón y ciertas lagrimas salen sin previo aviso, estoy en mi apartamento un en la zona exclusiva de Italia, ya que me aleje de todos cuando ella me rechazo, mis padres aún les cuesta aceptar que yo soy independiente y que gracias a esa oportunidad que me brindo mi mejor amiga Sei Saoto, para ser la mejor cantante de todo Europa, con su ayuda y su familia la disquera Saoto Music! Solo basto un día, jugando en el estudio de su familia, me atreví a cantar una canción que se la había dedicado a mi amor secreto, a pesar de no haber cantado tan en serio con solo eso basto para que ellos quisieran ser mis representantes artísticos -

- Estoy en mi piano componiendo como siempre que me siento así, canciones de amor, de despecho, de lo bien que a veces me va, hemos sido un hit desde hace 3 años que me uní a ellos, solo invirtieron en moldear mis forma de cantar y modelar con maestros expertos, para poder destacar más que las otras cantantes, si supe que sinceramente si se casó con él, y por eso me aleje de Japon y acepte radicar en Italia, si lo dudaban se varios idiomas, por eso es que he sido un Hit por las traducciones de mis canciones y que realmente sea mi propia voz las que canto -

Sei: Hermosa que tienes… (la abrazo por detrás y le beso su cuello, aspirando su aroma) porque tan triste hoy? A caso yo no puedo hacer que esa tristeza se vaya de ti? (me giro y quedo frente a ella viéndola a los ojos)

Yumi: sabes mi amor que solo tú… (correspondo su abrazo y me estremezco por el acto que hizo de oler mi cello y besarlo) has hecho que mi corazón sienta calma y paz, después de ese evento vivido hace tres años, en verdad no pienso volver a Japón nunca más, yo…. (respiro y me tranquilizo un poco) creo k fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, que tu hayas aceptado vivir conmigo Sei mi amor después de que me destrozaron, tú has sido muy paciente, (le digo tranquilamente) eres la única que ha sabido controlar y darme paz, esas chiquillas no se comparan contigo desde que te acepte como mi pareja, haz hecho que esté en equilibrio, gracias mi amor! (le beso tiernamente en los labios tomándola de la barbilla y de la cintura)

Sei: Hey! mi Yumi hermosa, tranquila yo estoy aquí porque te amo aunque no correspondas ese mismo sentimiento, (la abrazo para darle confianza y seguridad) tu sabes que desde que nos conocimos en la escuela de verano me gustaste y siempre que tenía oportunidad te abrazaba y besaba tus mejillas sabiendo que te ponías toda tomatina, tú has hecho de mí una mejor persona y por eso te amaré por siempre y deseare lo mejor para ti, aun a sabiendas que no soy tu futuro pero si tu presente.

Yumi: Anda melodramática vamos hacer la cena y tal vez puedas ser mi postresito jajajaja (le miro con cierta coquetería) que dices?

Sei: Anda vamos hermosa que te parece si hacemos un poco de pasta y ensalada con vinito tinto no quiero que esa bella voz se enferme, además me encantas cuando… (la miro con malicia) jajajaja dices mi nombre en nuestra habitación!

Yumi: Oye! Que pervertida te escuchaste (siguiéndole el juego) pero que yo recuerde tu eres la que más grita mi nombre, (imitándola) oh! Si Yumi, siii, así… oYumi! Jajajajajaja

Sei: Dios! contigo eres un monstro donde está mi bella novia… (fingiendo indignidad)

Yumi: te corrijo soy tu prometida jajajajaja y tu creaste este monstro jajajajaja (burlándome y la abrazo) solo mía y si eres mi futuro ok! (la beso muy apasionadamente, dejando que nuestros labios prueben el elixir de cada una y nuestras lenguas danzan en una especie de lucha para ver quién es el dominante y saboreándonos disfrutando de ese beso que solo ella sabe darme, tan cálido lleno de amor puro)

Sei: mmm delicioso mi amor! (hago un esfuerzo para sepárame de ella) pero necesito que comas bien, porque vienen conciertos una gran gira y esta vez ahora si no podrás evitar pisar Tokio, ya que si no vamos tu carrera no despuntara como lo deseamos ok!

Yumi: Hay Sei porque arruinas nuestro momento (con cierta molestia por lo de Tokio) está bien, sirve que visitamos a nuestros padres y al fin les damos la buena nueva….. de nuestro compromiso (le sonrió y la vuelvo abrazar) ya ellos lo sospechaban y esto les alegrara mucho más.

Sei: Anda bonita, que si no cenas no habrá postrecito jajajajaja (me la llevo a la cocina para consentirla)

-transcurrió la velada como debió ser, luz de velas, música de fondo, una cena rica preparada por mi prometida, la chica que me ama y por supuesto un delicioso postre como recompensa por su esfuerzo, sin duda hemos sido un complemento-

-despierto temprano y siento que estoy en su pecho descansando, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y me dejo disfrutar de ese hermoso momento u bello sonido que me da su corazón, al estar dormida y tranquila, me levanto despacio le doy un beso suave en su labios y sin que ella lo note la dejo descansar un rato más, me pongo al bata y me dirijo al baño a higienizarme para ir a preparar el desayuno-

Sei: Veamos mi Yumi que te prepararé esta bella y hermosa mañana (voy al nevera, saco huevos, hongos, jamón, queso, fruta, jugo) te hare un omellet de hongos con jamón, picare un poco de fresa, kiwi, papaya, un jugo de naranja pondré un poco de café

- empiezo a ser todo en silencio y con mucho amor, esto le encantará a mi Yumi, tengo que ser detallista ya que ella merece lo mejor y que más si la consiento dejándome a cargo con los deberes aunque ella le gusta ayudarme y la dejo hacer algo de vez en cuando, tenemos quien nos ayude pero nos gusta ser independientes-

- pongo todo en la mesita para la habitación los dos platos con los omellets, fruta, jugo y el café con toque de avellana su favorito, quien no ama no sabe consentir a su novia sin duda yo me saque la lotería con ella, creo que estuve en el momento indicado cuando Sachiko le destrozo el corazón –

**** Flash Back ****

**Voy por un café cerca del parque donde Yumi me dijo que se vería con Sachiko, me pone un poco celosa al saber que creo que al fin ella le confesará sus sentimientos, espero que sepa amarla, como yo a ella con toda mi alma y mi ser.**

**Tranquilamente pago mi cuenta, es tiempo que discretamente pase por ahí donde deben estar ahorita las tórtolas, Oh Yumi espero y seas feliz con Sachiko, algo triste me dirijo al lugar y cuál es mi sorpresa que te veo llorando de rodillas, sobre todo sola, porque sola?**

**Sei: Yumi que tienes? (me agachó y la sacudo un poco no nota que estoy ahí, con un tono de preocupación) por que estas así!**

**Yumi: sachi….. noooo (sigo en shock veo que es sei y la abrazo y me pongo a llorar con ella) me dejo….**

**Sei: cómo es posible… (le doy unas suaves palmadas en su espalda para consolarla y darle mi apoyo es injusto porqué) tranquila Yumi creo que debe haber un mal entendido aquí cierto?**

**Yumi: se va a casar en 3 días me lo acaba de decir (llorando desconsoladamente) dice que ama a Suguru y que así lo desea (la abrazo más fuerte) porque Sei…. (la miro a los ojos con mucho dolor) yo le dije que la amaba, que era mejor que el en todos los aspectos hasta económicamente….porque me odia y no me acepto…..noooo (me acurruco en su pecho y trato de tranquilizarme pero las lágrimas fluyen)**

**Sei: Yumi tranquila encontraremos una solución a esto hay tiempo, (con voz firme y tranquila le digo para animarla) anda vamos a que no se vaya tu felicidad si?**

**Yumi: no Sei ella….. no quiere saber de mí, al menos que solo la vea como una hermana, así como según ella me ve a mi (agachó mi mirada y sigo llorando) creo que por algo pasan las cosa…. Es mejor irme y dejar todo**

**Sei: a que te refieres Yumi (la toma de la barbilla para que me mire a los ojos) que planeas hacer loquilla.**

**Yumi: Irme lejos de Tokio, vamos acepto la propuesta de tus padre vámonos a vivir a Italia ahí no hay nada que me recuerde a ella, por favor Sei (le digo suplicando a los ojos como cachorrito lastimado) siiii?**

**Sei: Dios Yumi cuando me pones esa carita de cachorrito ni yo puedo ser ruda contigo, anda vamos a mi casa hablemos con mis padre para empezar una nueva vida (la abrazo por el cuello y me la llevo a mi coche rumbo a mi mansión)**

**- llegamos y le cuento a mis padres que por fin acepto Yumi, ellos no se la creen que fácil fue pero no objetan y empiezan hacer llamados y realizando tramites para poder vivir en el departamento que teníamos planeado comprar para cuando andemos de visita por allá-**

**** Fin del Flash Back ****

- Debo agradecerte Sachi por dejarme libre el camino con Yumi, gracias a tu idiotez yo tengo esa oportunidad que no deje escapar y ahora somos felices –

- abro con cuidado la puerta y coloco la mesita a un lado de la cama para poder despertarla suavemente, ya que a pesar de tener 25 años, sus despertares son de una niña de 12 jajaja es perfecta e única así me gustas Yumi eres solo mía –

- me siento en la cama junto a ella la observo y con un dedo acaricio suavemente su rostro para que vaya despertando poco a poco delicada como ella lo es, siento que se mueve es tan hermosa mi Yumi -

Sei: Hermosa como siempre y cada día más mi casi esposa (le digo suavemente y beso sus labios) despierta mi vida!

Yumi: mmmm ya…. Ya amaneció? (siento su mano y su cálido beso) buenos días amor mía….(me estiro en la cama como una niña) mmmm que ricooo, oye tramposita me ganaste quería prepararte el desayuno pero anoche me dejaste molida jajajaja (la abrazo y la beso muy apasionadamente) traviesilla solo mía!

Sei: jejeje me gusta consentirte mi princesa (correspondo su beso y mis manos empiezan a buscar su piel que son una adicción para mi) creo que tú eres más traviesilla jajajaja

Yumi: oyeee vamos a desayunar, no a desayunarnos jajajajaja (le digo pícaramente con una sonrisa traviesa)

Sei: bueno amor anda por que hoy vamos a la disquera a organizarnos para el regreso a Tokio, vamos porque si no te hago mía ahorita mismo y no salimos en varios días! (le digo con una sonrisa de complicidad y muy juguetonamente)

- desayunamos y empezamos a planear tranquilamente el viaje a Tokio, soy tan feliz con Sei espero que al llegar allá nada cambie entre nosotras, sinceramente le he tomado mucho cariño y no se tal vez empiece en verdad a amarla como se merece –

Continuara….

Gracias por leer este primer capítulo en espera que les haya agradado, ya que es mi primer fic oficialmente y la verdad ustedes me dirán con sus comentarios si lo continuo o no gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en unos días dependiendo las respuestas


End file.
